Manga meets Anime
by JABAAR1
Summary: Red and Ash. clash of ideals.
1. Beginnings 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Pokemon and I do not own these characters

**Manga meets Anime (chapter 1 )**

Ash had come runner-up in the Kalos leauge, with this Clement returned to his gym in Luimoise city and Serena stayed but a familiar face returned.

" Serena hurry up, were going to be late " Ash called

" If you'll give me sec than maybe we would've been gone already " Serena said back angrier

" Dawn, is waiting for us! " Ash called again this time he seemed to be more irritated

Dawn came back, but this time where could the gang be going for their gym battles and contests. Ash has already made up his mind where he could be going, but this one trip will change Ash Ketchum even if it is the slightest bit he will change.

" Finally were on the boat! " Ash had said while panting

" I know, took you guys long enough " Dawn teased

" So where going to the Porta region right " Ash called

" Yeah, so were going to be there within a day " said Serena

" Damn, its along time, isn't " Dawn replied

**1 Day later**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash had already gotten of the boat while Dawn and Serena take their time, its pissing of Ash but it's tolerable. While the girls go shopping, Ash is going to make good use of his time. Meanwhile

" So Serena do you like this or that " Dawn called out to Serena

" It doesn't really matter but i prefer the Purple one. Lets leave now we got what we wanted to get. " said Serena

" Serena look I think thats Ash " - Dawn

" Hey Ash its us! " - Serena

The boy who seemed looked like Ash looked at them than smirked, he just walked on. He held hands with a girl who called him Red and he also traveled with a boy who this so called " Red " called him Green. Serena felt something from Green though she didn't know what it was but she knew she had never felt this before. Never, never something like this before, it was an amazing feeling but she kept it to herself.

" Oh they're you guys are I've been looking for you "

Dawn and Serena looked to see who it was.

" Oh hi Ash " Serena said

" Whats wrong " Ash said but got no reply from either of them

" Lets just go to the hotel " said Dawn

**LATER**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later at the hotel Serena had gone to sleep while Ash and Dawn stayed awake, below them would be Red the mysterious yet kind hearted Pokemon master bound to play a big part in Ash's life.


	2. Beginnings 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon

_**THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER**_

Manga meets Anime

**RED, BLUE and GREEN POV**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red a Pokemon master is in the Porta region but will this journey affect him, what will be hidden what will be not.

" Blue. I love you " called Red

" I know, who does not " Blue said

" (laughs) " - Red

Red and Blue are dating, it is safe to call them BF and GF, above them is soon to be Pokemon master, Ash Ketchum. Red and Blue are taking ferry while Green is studying and training endlessly for the Pokemon league.

" Blue, the rides almost over lets get ready to get off " said Red

" Yeah, honey. Lets go to the amusement park next and than lets go to the world famous Smoothers Smoothies " said Blue in reply to Red

" S.. . Why not. "

After this Blue kissed red on the cheeks and gave a small peck on his lips just before heading out. "

_**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER IT WAS SLOW BUT IT DID HAVE LUCKY SHIPPING AT LEAST. THIS WAS A SETUP CHAPTER THE NEXT WONT BE ! R&R!**_


	3. Serena & Green

Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon

Manga meets Anime

**SERENA & GREEN POV**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was still night time when Serena woke up she found herself staring at Ash and Dawn. She thought to her self, why were they awake? and its only a matter of time for something to grow out of their bond. Serena thought Ash had always liked Dawn but it might not have been like that. She thought that once the Kalos journey was over, Ash would have travelled back to Sinnoh to defeat all the frontier brains just like how he did in Kanto with May. Its was until then when she felt a little nervous. It was that mysterious Green guy who Serena felt that weird yet awesome vibe from. He was cute and he looked tough. He looked just like Gary actually but more manlier or better looking. Now Serena knew he looked really handsome but still couldn't put together that vibe she got. She thought to her self that she needed to slow down and not think to hard. She did not want to get over worked and than just knock out sleeping. green was just standing around than he sat at the curb. Serena went after him.

" Hi, do I know you " green called

" No, but I wanted to say hi because you here alone "

" Thanks but I'm really not in the mood "

" Well then I do have on question "

" Yeah, what is it? "

" Who is that guy, Red? "

" Uhmmm, well for starters he is the Indigo league champion, he is a Pokemon master too "

" Really, could you ask to train with Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town please? He wants to become a Pokemon master and he is in the same hotel I am "

" Huh? Ash Ketchum? Got to go bye for now! "

Serena definitely thought that was weird especially when he ran of. Was there something about Ash she never knew about. She did hit her head when she came to Kalos, she got rushed to the hospital and had lost some memory. Ash had told Serena before that he also had hurt his head one time at the Orange Islands and lost some memory he didn't really spoke of often.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Now Green had gone back to the hotel right away, he did see Blue and Red sleeping quietly and did not want to disturb them. His eyes widened and he could not believe it what he just heard. Was there something he tried to figure out? was it about Ash and Red? or was it that it was Serena her self? she did look beautiful under the moonlight and there was a spectacular sight, the view was just sheer magical. He knew Serena was beautiful or at least for some people since he had learned to admit flaws and successes but it was the Ash Ketchum part he knew some thing along with Red and Blue that Ash, Dawn and Serena will never know or at least until the tell them. The next day he started talking to Red.

" So that girl who called you Ash, Serena talked to me for a bit "

" Yeah, what'd she say? "

" Some stuff about who are you and if You could train someone "

" Who? I would love to train him or her "

" Its a hime for starters "

" Yeah but WHO? "

" Ash Ketchum "

There was a silence for about a minute and a half. All Red did to reply was smirk and than walked off.


	4. Dawn and Ash

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

MANGA MEETS ANIME

DAWN POV

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Ash and I were awake the day before, you can't blame us it was a Saturday night and we are sixteen year olds. It was all just awkward talking. I admit I blushed a little bit after he told me I really looked nice. I couldn't blame him, what else he was supposed to say, anything else definitely would screw thing up and make it more awkward than ever. I guess we should sleep now, it's getting late you know, I told him. Now back to the present time. Serena has gone out to meet somebody, she said she'll back in a while and then she ran off like an Emolga with an Oran berry. Later I got a weird yet exiting request from Ash. He wanted to play truth or dare! I said yes than the game had begun. I obviously said dare first and he made me act like pig while dancing for three minutes. He chose truth later. I asked who do you prefer Misty or Serena? He looked at me weird, than he said Serena blushing a bit. As the game went on we made a deal to make it a bit dirtier. So He chose dare and I made him do stuff, he did the same to me. Finally he chose truth again. I asked who do you like more either me or May. He got up and he started to blush like crazy but had a dead serious look in his eyes. This is what happened.

"What's wrong Ash?"

"Dawn I need to tell you something."

"Yeah sure, anything."

"I…I.I LOVE YOU"

The words shook right into Dawns heart and she replied by.

"(hugs Ash and puts he face lying on his chest) Took you three and a half years to say that huh!"

"Sorry but I thought it would ruin or friendship but truth is I loved since that battle with Roark and the first time you cheered for me."

"I had always loved you, since I first saw you. It's why I travelled with you in the first place."

"I'm glad you feel the same way"

With that our conversation ended. Ash and I lay down on the sofa with Ash's arm around me head resting on his chest. It felt good actually. I loved him and that was that was that. We later moved to his bedroom were we slept together. I pecked him on the lips before dozing off. Serena woke us up the next morning not looking surprised. She knew this was going to happen and all she did was smirk. She made eggs and pancakes for breakfast. They were really tasty. She left again, this time even faster than the last. Whatever it was did not really matter because all I did was go upstairs with Ash on his bed started a make out session. Sure we were uncomfortable at first but later we did it hungrily. We stopped panting after what just happened. The raven boy was irresistible, even Misty and Iris crushed on him a bit. Everybody except May she crushed on a guy named Brendan. Whatever after this we knocked out together repeating everything the next day.


	5. Gold, Silver, Crystal, Lyra and Khoury

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN POKEMON

MANGA MEETS ANIME

**" God damnit Crystal "**

**" Jeez, calm down silver "**

**" How can I calm down when you just let Gold get away from me beating the crap out of him "**

**" Who cares, does it really matter "**

**" Yes! "**

**" Fine, I'll find him. Jeez "**

**God, Silver is an idiot, he doesn't even know that I'm trying to find Gold. God, Khoury and Lyra are so god damn lucky to not having to hear Silver's crappy rant. So that stupid Gold got us into this. He says that we have to go to the Porta region. I do not even know were that is. He says the next ship is leaving within three days and we gotta go. It's funny how he is so stupid but a little cute at the same time and the same with Silver. One time actually considered asking either one of them out but the fact that Gold is the Johto champion might get me caught with the paparazzi and I don't want that to happen, with Silver, well he's a downer, cute but still downer, never mind I even said that. Anyway Red is in Porta also ad Gold is desperate to make a come back against him. Two years ago just right after Gold became the champion he fought Red and he lost. It wasn't surprising at all, especially after Red had established his new team. I consisted of Pikachu, Venasaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Snorlax and Aerodactyl. He also caught an Espeon but he switched for his Aerodactyl at professor Oak's lab. It's so stupid though, the way he never evolves his Pikachu with the thunder stone he has. Anyway back to Gold, Gold did not just fight Red e also fought with Diamond the current Sinnoh champion aloneg with his younger brother Lucas, Even the twins Pearl and Barry. He also met Platinum who was very kind and he also met Dawn a girl that stood right next to Platinum, she seemed to be fourteen at the time but now she must be at least sixteen. Gold fought a lot of people and he won most of his battles, he really only lost to Red and his friend Green.**

**6 hours later**

**" Finally, I found you "**

**" Woah, take it easy Crystal "**

**" NO! "**

**" I was only booking us tickets for Friday "**

**" So what Gold "**

**" Uhhhhh "**

**" You dumb piece of crap "**

**" God, take it easy "**

**" You piece of shit, every things easy for you isn't "**

**" Crystal "**

**" Shut Up! "**

**" Uhmm your laying right on top of me "**

**Crystal blushed so did Gold**

**" Uh SORRY "**

**" It's okay "**

**GOLD POV**

**I didn't know what to do but for some reason i just went in for kiss. Crystal kissed back and we knew we were blushing. Next thing Silver came in smiling because when he saw us he also saw just maybe quarter of kilometre away was Khoury and Lyra also Kissing and it seemed that it was their first time too. Silver already had a girlfriend she was Red's companion her name was Yellow.**

**1 hour later**

**Oh shit I called, I know this is sudden but me and Silver are training with Typhlosion and Feraligator. " Hydro Pump " silver called while I told Typhlosion to counter it with stone edge but we still got hit.**

**" So Feraligator has gotten stronger huh "**

**" Yeah and so as Typhlosion "**

**It turned in to an all out battle with us just throwing back to back. " Typhlosion use Fire Blast " I called and we landed a direct hit. " Now use Waterfall " Luckily we dodged that hit from Silver otherwise it would have been K.O for Typhlosion. I called out Solar Beam as a last resort and we landed a critical hit! The match ended or at least the training did. We did the same for the rest of our Pokemon side it was way to much fun and I had not had a battle like since I fought Silver the last time we met. We finished and I went directly to Crystal and kissed and she kissed back. The only thing that was going through my mind were eighteen year old us.**

**RED POV**

**Ash hold on I'll tell you everything when we meet…**


	6. Memory, Shock, Pain

Disclaimer: I do NOT own POKEMON

MANGA MEETS ANIME

ASH POV

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Im glad. So freaking glad. I can't describe it. Me..Dawn. I just can't believe it. I would have never thought that would've happened. I honestly never even thought about girls before Dawn came in. I had a little crush on May before but that was it and besides that only lasted a few days. I don't know if I should do it again you know with Dawn and even if I wanted to, my dream of becoming a Pokemon master will vanquish, I'll just forget about, I know I should follow what my heart says but still, I want to do both but I am unsure. Oh I almost forgot I keep hearing Serena called the name Red it sounds way to familiar almost like he was somebody I knew so well like a relative also a blurry photo appears into my head every time I hear that name. I really don't know if i'm going crazy or it has to do something with my memory. I really hope I'll find out.

3 hours later

" What!" I called, someone just came through the door with Serena. He looked like Gary but his hair, his eyes, his expression and the way he seems. It isn't Gary. He seemed older, stronger and faster also smarter.

" Ahhh! "

" Ash are you okay! "

" Yeah "

" Good, well I want you to meet Green "

" Hi "

" Hey twerp, where is the other twerp Gary "

" Hey! "

" You don't remember don't you twerp "

" Huh? Ash? Green? Whats going on ? "

Right there a shock of pain came through my head, this boy his name was Green. Gary's… older.. brother. It's why I screamed it was a shock of pain from a memory burst. Red. Red. Red. That name it's also coming back but no fully. Right their I fainted and I dreamt. I dreamt that this boy Red he.. he was playing with me. Mom was there too, Gary and Green were there also but Red had a Bulbasaur, Pikachu and a Poliwhirl with him. A girl was there too. They called her Blue. She held out her hand with Red to bring me back up. There the dream ended. I woke not I did remember anything exept Green, Blue and Red. It was weird cause why did I remember colours.I shrugged and went on my way.

SERENA POV

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weird, Ash fainted for no reason. We put him on his bed then we left. If your wondering who helped it was Green. Anyway I'm going to do some training with Green. " Begin! " Dawn called she was the referee. " Delphox! use Flamethrower " I called while Green called " Overheat! " and the battle was over like that. A one kit knock out. Damn Green is not just good looking but absolutely strong. "Go, Loppuny " I called the next match started and Green called his Arcanine. The match ended yet again with Green winning. Finnaly I called " Meganium " Green called out " Pidgeot " and again I lost this time Green taking the victory in the three on three battle. I knew he was strong but not this much.

**1month later**

Ash already collected 1 gym badge. He bring back an old friend. I never met the Pokemon but it was ridiculously strong. It was his Primeape it knew Close combat, Focus punch, Ice punch and Dig. He also got Lapras and he found it at a beach in Kalos well Lapras found Ash really and Ash traveled to Kanto just to get Primeape and Squirtle who I did not mention. Squirtle was aloud to come back since they found another one just as strong and officer Jenny caught it. It already evolved into a Wartortle. Anyway, Ash has become stronger than ever.

" So Ash are you alright "

" Yeah I'm Serena "


	7. Hoenn natives, Sinnoh natives & the best

Disclaimer: I do NOT own POKEMON

MANGA MEETS ANIME

Diamond POV

"Whoa, Platinum you really are stunning" I had told her. Platinum's my girlfriend now. She has always been by my side. Well not always but still she was as beautiful as ever. She even looked more beautiful than the girl beside her, Sapphire who was dating Ruby at the time besides it was about time something happened. Anyway Platinum was just sheer beautiful. She was always like this. In the winter styled clothing she almost always wears and in the nightclothes she used. Anyway she was all dressed up and ready to go to the party we were going to. She was dressed up in her best night clothes cause where we were going had to with a sleep over. Pearl was here too, he brought Emerald with him. Emerald's a nice guy so we don't mind him coming along. I forgot to mention Paul was here too and to be honest I don't really know why, Platinum must have invited him.

Paul POV

3 DAYS LATER

This was sudden but still… how could this be possible…. were at the Kanto region at Cerulean city, a poem? by Ash Ketchum ? How…..

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

Teach Pokemon to understand

The power thats inside

Pokemon ( Gotta catch 'em all ) , its you and me

I know it's my destiny

Pokemon…ooh, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon ( Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me, and I'll teach you

Po-ké-mon

Gotta catch 'em all! (2×)

Po-ké-mon!

Can that be by Ash, where did he learn to be so poetic or if it is a song why did he even right it. Wait. What! it says 1 at the bottom. What could that mean? Are they any other songs.

7 DAYS LATER

We found another one it says 2 on the bottom so there must be more. This time we are in Johto.

Pokémon! Pokémon! Pokémon... ...Let's do it I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was (Ever was, ever was) To catch them is my real test To train them is my cause My whole life has led to this Time to test my skills I know I just can't miss Gonna show the world Born to be a winner (Johto) Born to be a champion Born to be a winner Born to be the very best (Pokémon Johto) Born to be a winner Pokémon!

It's very interesting that he wrote these especially the part…. I wanna be the very best.

Short Chapter I know but I will be posting another chapter tomorrow it'll be the longest one yet and sorry for the weird sudden change this chapter so I hoped you like it and don't forget to R&R


	8. Gyms and Dreams

Disclaimer: I do NOT own POKEMON

MANGA MEETS ANIME

ASH POV

xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here right now. Second gym battle. Against Porter the dark type gym leader. " Go Heracross!" I called. Porter had Mighteyana out first. " Use dark pulse! " called Porter. The gyms in Porta weren't like other gyms around the world. The gyms here were more hard to beat. The first gym was like fighting the fifth gym.

" Heracross, hyper beam now! "

" Damn! Mighteyana return, you did good "

After I took out his migteyana he sent out Houndoom and took out Heracross. The types were equal but the damage Heracross took in settled it.

" Go Primeape, use focus punch! "

Damn, I missed but its alright. I know Primeape will never go down, he can't and he's way to strong now. I really don't know what got him like this.

" Focus Punch! "

" Over Heat! "

Focus punch prevailed luckily. The match ended. I won. Porter handed me the badge with a smile. " Hadn't had a battle like in a while " He told me. I was glad to hear it. He also said that a trainer that looked like me had done the same to him as I had done. He went by the name Red. I thought I heard that name before but I'm sure I hadn't. Anyway I won!

1 WEEK LATER

IN DREAM

Red… Green… Blue… Yellow… Gold

Weird…. A…. A.. New person. Gold. A memory of him. A little fuzzy but I can see him.


	9. What!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own POKEMON

MANGA MEETS ANIME

to make this clear blue is the girl and green is the guy. Ages will be mentioned later.

Blue Pov

xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**What ! This is amazing, Red look! I thought I didn't actually say though but what ever is happening on the news is amazing it looks like if you have a deep connection with your Pokemon the limit your allowed to hold at a time will increase to seven and Cynthia was the first known trainer to hold seven. Cynthia is not the champion anymore since Platinum beat her but Platinum was later beaten by her boyfriend Diamond. Back to topic. I told Red and he was over excited, next thing you know Red has seven Pokemon in his team and Damn they are strong. I don't want to go on and on about my sweet hearts team because of one problem, Red, Green and I have the same three Pokemon Venasaur, Charizard and Blastoise which is messed up by the way. Oh I am going to do contests from now on instead of gym battles. So from now on I gotta cheer for Red's team.**

**Venasaur**

**Charizard**

**Blastoise**

**Pikachu**

**Snorlax**

**Espeon**

**Poliwrath**

**Yeah Espeon and Aerodactyl are always switching but Red gave Aerodactyl a brake since he has in the team since before we took out team Rocket the first time. You know I still can't believe Red has six gym badges already. He defeated the Fairy type, Dark type, Fighting type, Ground type, Ice type and Psychic type gyms. He still has to take on the Grass and Fire type gyms and the elite four if he makes it. Sakura the ghost type elite four. She is the first of them, the second being Lola the Dragon tamer of the elite four. Triton also know as the ocean king of the elite four and finally Andy He is the strongest and the electric type lover of the elite four. Now the champion Nathan. They say he is so strong that he is as or even stronger than Red. He used to be the Kanto champion before Lance took over. Red became the champion of Kanto and Johto choosing that Kanto and Johto can share the elite four but must have different champions enabling Gold to become the champion. Anyway Nathan trained intensely and ended up being the Porta regions champion.**

**Nathan's team consists:**

**Blastoise**

**Glalie**

**Metagross**

**Delphox**

**Goodra**

**Honchcrow**

**Its a good team for sure. Blastoise can take out Charizard, Glalie takes out Venasaur, Metagross ties it with Espeon, Delphox takes out Pikachu, Goodra ties with Poliwrath. Snorlax and Honchcrow tie. This is not certain and thats for sure but thats a possibility for the negative side of Red's battle.**

**1 week later**

**" Hey Red notice something, no team has been acting up lately! "**

**" Yeah I know Blue "**

**" I had some info and all I got out of it was **ٹیم یونی , I don't know what it means but a chain of teams are involved.


	10. The ultimate team

Disclaimer: I do NOT own POKEMON

MANGA MEETS ANIME

ASH POV

**Oh my god. I can hold up to seven Pokemon. Dawn look, I can hold up to seven Pokemon! I yelled. I was really happy but for now I need a new team.**

**" Dawn, you got any suggestions "**

**" Sure, well Pikachu and Charizard could join your team "**

**" Yeah, okay two down now five to go "**

**" Wait a minute, Ash wheres Serena "**

**" She's outside shopping "**

**" Okay, now Sceptile would help a lot "**

**" Yeah and Snorlax will be helpful "**

**" So you got four pokemon, Oh Lapras and Staraptor should be fine on your team "**

**" Infernape to "**

**" so you got your team "**

**Pikachu: Thunderbolt, Volt tackle, Iron tail, Electro ball**

**Charizard: Overheat, Blast Burn, Seismic toss, Dragon tail**

**Sceptile: Frenzy Plant, Leaf blade, Solar beam, Quick attack **

**Snorlax: Hyper beam, Ice punch, Slam, Rest**

**Lapras: Hydro pump, Hydro canon, Surf, Ice beam**

**Staraptor: Brave bird, Sky attack, Close combat, Aerial ace**

**Infernape: Flamethrower, Flare blitz, Dig, Close combat**

**I gathered all the data of my Pokemon. I couldn't remember their moves, its been such a long time you know. I wonder if i could finally win the league this year.**


	11. Confusion badge and Dawn

Disclaimer: I do NOT own POKEMON

MANGA MEETS ANIME

ASH POV

**FLASHBACK**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Shoot, they increased the number to 8. Cynthia now hold 8 Pokemon and so do I, how is that possible. The rules say they won't go over 8 no matter what anymore so I decided that Krookodile will join the team and Greninja will replace Lapras. Only a month ago the limit was 7 and now it's 8. I already have 5 gym badges and at this rate I'll have 8 in no time.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**" Hello Ash, are you ready to take on my psychic type Pokemon "**

**" For sure Belle "**

**" Okay, here goes. Go Medicham! "**

**" Staraptor! I choose you! "**

**Belle Cried out Psychic and unfortunately it hit not to mention it was critical hit too. Damn I called out. I told staraptor to use Sky attack than Aerial Ace and it was good game to Medicham. Staraptor did have the advantage since Medicham was also a fighting type.**

**" Nice but you won't take out the next one Ash. Go Alakazam! "**

**" Staraptor come back, Go Greninja! "**

**Greninja use Dark Pulse back to back I called and it was over already, Alakazam never even had the chance to move once. **

**" Shit! Go! Gallade! "**

**" Greninja you did well, return. Go Staraptor! "**

**Staraptor use Brave Bird I called. A critical, I was happy since thing looked pretty good to me. Gallade went on and used Slash and it also was a critical hit but staraptor finished it with a long lasting Close Combat. The match ended and I won the Confusion badge. Belle congratulated and handed the badge over. Finally I've got the Spirit, Night, Fist, Ground, Frozen and Confusion badges now I just need to get the Nature and Burnt badges. Porta region. Honestly this has been my hardest challenge yet the Porta region I mean. This has been my favourite adventure, first of all my Pokemon came back, secondly Dawn become my GF and lastly I will become a Pokemon master this time and I'm sure of it. **

**3 Days later**

**I woke up Dawn up from sleep and no I didn't go into her room, if your wondering how well lets just say we slept together. Anyway she was late for a contest. She was going for her third ribbon. She looked really pretty even though she was a mess. She didn't feel shy to undress in front of me but I was. I got used to though since we've been dating for a few months now and I know it sound weird since its only a few months but she insisted there was nothing wrong so I went along.**


	12. My Brother?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own POKEMON

MANGA MEETS ANIME

GARY POV

**FLASHBACK**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Whoa, this is unreal. **ٹیموں اور کنودنتیوں**.**** This mean****s**** teams and legends, legends meaning legendary Pokemon I'm guessing and teams meaning team Rocket or am I wrong. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So thats what happened Ashy-boy, Paul, I told them. They were surprised. Now they were all at 7 badges and something weird has been going on. This is going to sound cheesy but all the teams we've beaten so far could be gathering but that could be far from what it is. Anyway since coming to the Porta region I'm going back to being a trainer. Researching will happen sometimes but I'm going to be the champion of the Porta region and thats that. Paul saw mw as a better battler than Ash side we both disliked a lot but not any more. We all knew we were equal and we were able to hold 8 Pokemon I being the first second being Ash and Paul being last. I was first for trying it out first and I did have a deep connection with my Pokemon, Spirit, you also have to have the spirit to battle. Anyway my team looks like this:**

**Blastoise**

**Umbreon**

**Electavire**

**Aracanine**

**Nidoking**

**Fearow**

**Golem**

**Scizor**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**4 days later**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**" Hi Nathan " - Ash**

**" Oh hello Ash, Paul and Gary "**

**" How do you know us "- Paul**

**" well word is that you guys are hot shot trainers "**

**" I know " - Gary**

**" So hows your brother doing Ash "**

**" Huh? I'm an only child "**

**" What! No your not your brother defeated me back in Kanto when I was the champion "**

**" What? Ash you have a brother? "- Paul**

**" You to Gary, where your brother? "**

**" What! I have a brother? "**

**" Yes! remember your older brother Green and Ash your older brother Red! "**

**" DAMN IT! M..m….my hea..he….head! " - Gary and Ash**

**" SHIT! Get them to the hospital! " - Paul**

**" Go Salamence! we will carry them there ''**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**7 hours later**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**DAWN POV**

**Ash! Ash are you okay I called while sobbing. Paul looked worried and so as May, Brock, Misty, Tracy, Ritchie, Kenny, Barry and Serena. A lot of people were there, worried about both Ash and Gary. Two older versions of them were especially worried. They looked frustrated and sad the whole time.**

**GOLD POV**

**Shit, how did this happen Red? I asked. He didn't know. I asked Green and he didn't know either. This girl was crying at Ash's side and at Gary's was a girl who looked a lot like Sapphire. I believe her name was May.**

**PAUL POV**

**Damn, So these Red and Green guys… are Ash's and Gary's brothers**

**BROCK POV **

**THIS IS UNREAL! I am so upset that I'm not even hitting on nurse Joy. Anyway, how could this happen.**

**RED POV**

**He found out. Damn I didn't want to tell him till later. I mean like, whatever! I thought to my self. Mom and prof. Oak was worried. So was Ash's Pokemon. That girl Dawn was crying and also the other girl May. Misty and Brock were both sad. Many people were, Ash and Gary must've had lots of friends. Oh look Iris and Cilan just arrived. Wait I think Ash and Gary are waking up! **

**" Red "**

**" Ash "**

**He put his hand out and I put mine out too and we shook hands.**


End file.
